I miss you
by darthsquirt2
Summary: It is always best to speak truthfully of matters of the heart. This is especially true for love. Never lie about how you feel, no matter how painful it may be to say or hear. After all, it could be worse. You could be lying. KiGo


_"It is always best to speak truthfully of matters of the heart. This is especially true for love. Never lie about how you feel, no matter how painful it may be to say or hear. After all, it could be worse. You could be lying."_

* * *

On the crest of a low hill, dotted with patches of flowers and concrete walking paths, under the shade of a great oak's thick foliage, a woman stood against the sharp breeze. She wore a thick coat, tinged a dark green, with its neck buttoned up against the wind. Her skin, pale to a near fault, was tinted green as well. Piercing emerald eyes stared out from behind thick locks of ebony hair, dancing freely to the currents of the air.

"Hey Princess." She spoke evenly, in a tone that betrayed the practice of her words. She smiled slightly, betraying her confident manner. "It's been a while hasn't it?" She looked out expectantly, then sighed heavily. "You're not making this easy, Princess."

Receiving no verbal response, she continued.

"Look, I came here to-" She wanted to say apologize, but that wasn't a word in her vocabulary. "-talk to you. I should've done it sooner."

She paused to clear her throat, making a show of it to hide that she was mending a crack, that was threatening to slip into her voice.

"I've been lonely these past few weeks." Se admitted. "Me, lonely. Who'd have thought?" She ran a gloved hand through her hair as she continued. "I've never felt lonely before. Odd, considering the life I lead."

She sat down across from the recipient of this one sided conversation.

"I had some time to think." She paused again. Was she really going through with this? "And I began to realize a few things." No matter how hard she tried to mask it, the crack in her voice was clear now. "And the truth of it it, I miss you." She paused, but not for long. The silence was driving her crazy. "I miss talking with you. I miss the way you'd always hug me a bit too tightly." She began rambling, hoping to get some response from the other woman. "I miss the light in your eyes, that small laugh you made whenever I made a joke. I miss the face you made when you were trying to get me to act serious. I miss our sparring sessions, when we were so matched, at it felt like a dance instead of combat. I miss the casual banter, and how it always came so easy to me." The woman paused, wiping streaks of tears from her cheeks. "I miss your smile most of all though." She whispered.

It was some time before she had regained herself enough to continue. When she finally did, she returned to her feet.

"I can't promise that everything will work out this time, but I want to try again. You and me. This time, I'll stop your bafoon, or anyone else from messing this up for us again."

There was no hiding the croak in her voice, or holding back the tears in her eyes, so she stopped trying.

"And this time, I don't want there to be any doubts."

She fell backward to rest on her right knee, folding her left leg underneath her.

"I don't have them anymore, and neither should you Kim." She swallowed, part from nerves, part from nausea. "I love you Kim. I can't mean that enough." She reached into one of her coat pockets, and withdrew a small, felt lined box. "Kim," She held it before her and open it, revealing a brilliant ruby emblazed on the pommel of a platinum ring. "will you marry me?"

She remained there for several long minutes, the howling wind her only response.

"Don't worry." The woman felt like she was choking on her own tears. "I'll let you think about it for awhile." Inside, it felt like her heart was deflating. "You can't rush into these things." She closed the box, and placed it on the fresh patch of earth between the two of them. She stood, and turned to leave. After a few seconds, she changed her mind, and turned back. "I'll be waiting for your answer, Kim." She said with a sad grin. "No matter how long it takes me to get it." With that, she started down the hill, away from the granite marker that denoted her would be fiance's final resting place.

* * *

_"And be sure to speak quickly of such things, lest death or circumstance take one too soon. Little is more damaging to the soul, than that left unsaid." -Anonymus_


End file.
